


Toothbrush

by MarkLeeFromCanada



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Underage Sex, nsfd, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeeFromCanada/pseuds/MarkLeeFromCanada
Summary: All Jisung wants is his toothbrush. All Jaemin wants is, well, Jisung.nsfd content*** don’t like, don’t read





	Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread, might be god awful

Jaemin was really getting bored of his dildo. He fucking needed something new. And, well, Jeno was hitting it exclusively with Renjun. E-x-c-l-u-s-i-v-e, he had said. And Hyuck was off with Mark all the time and well, Chenle was just... so subby. 

That left Jisung. Maknae... on top? Perhaps, but he was so damn innocent. It wasn’t like he didn’t have the body for the job, Jaemin had walked in on him in the shower one time when he’d forgotten to lock the door. He had the assets, yes, just not the mind. 

Thankfully for Jaemin, minds are easy to change. 

He sighed and turned off his phone, knowing porn wasn’t working for him tonight. He put away the thick glass toy, sliding the drawer shut and locking it. He checked the clock and flipped over onto his stomach, and started to plot out a course. 

His plan came to a start a lot sooner than he’d thought. Two days after the little two-in-the-morning episode in his bed, Jaemin saw the perfect opportunity. It was a long day of promotion, and Jaemin had really started sticking with their maknae. During their vlive he sat right beside Jisung. He even went so far as to put a delicate hand up high on the younger’s thigh, and the reaction was priceless — a deep blush and an awkward laugh... but he didn’t pull away. That was a good sign. 

It didn’t take long to manipulate Hyuck into thinking that going drinking was his own idea. And it didn’t take him long to convince the others that he’d stay home with Jisung while Chenle went out for a night with his mom at home. And it really didn’t take him long to steal Jisung’s toothbrush and toothpaste and get in the mood. 

Taking out his beloved glass dildo and slicking it up with that fruity lube he loved so much, Jaemin thought over what he was doing. As he pushed his ass into the air towards the door he left unlocked he started to get hornier and hornier and fuck, his exhibition kink really was starting to show. Pulling his sweatpants and boxers down around his knees, he sighed. 

“Damn,” he murmured. “I should be a porn star.” 

He dragged the cold, blunt glass tip across his hole, twitching slightly. He pressed it in, just slightly, letting a hot breath spill into his pillow. He heard light footsteps outside his door. 

“Hyung?” 

He grinned, shoving his face further into the pillow and pushing the dildo deeper. 

“Hyung have you seen my toothbrush?” 

There was a knock on the door, then the sound of a doorknob turning. 

“Hyung, have-“

When Jisung choked, Jaemin let out the most pornographic moan he could muster. 

Then he pretended to see Jisung, and faked surprise. But he hadn’t planned further than this moment. Jisung was unpredictable past that. 

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed, summoning up his best acting skills. “S-sorry, Sungie.” He flipped onto his back and sat up, not taking out the dildo. He let his gaze flicker up to the younger’s face. It was bright red, and his pretty pink lips trembled as they tried to form words, his hands toying with the hem of his shirt. But there was something else. The way he was rubbing his thighs together ever-so-slightly, the way he was tugging his shirt down... perfect. 

“What did you need?” Jaemin asked, flicking his hair out of place to fake a desperate grab at dignity. 

Jisung’s mouth just opened and closed, and he squirmed. He seemed like a fish out of water. 

“Toothbrush,” he squeaked, voice cracking. He looked down at his toes. 

“You, um...” Jaemin began, putting all his energy into not cooing at the younger. “you’ve got a boner...” 

Jisung’s reaction was priceless. He turned even redder and cleared his throat, stammering. He turned on his heel and managed to spit out the word “puberty”. 

“Wait, Sungie!” Jaemin called. He could see Jisung hyperventilating. 

“Yeah hyung?” he mumbled, his voice cracking again. 

“I could help you with it,” Jaemin offered. 

Jisung choked loudly, then spiralled into quite the coughing fit. He whipped around. “Don’t joke like that, hyung!” He hissed. “Someone might think you’re serious!” 

“What if I am?”

Jisung just cleared his throat. “Well... um... wh-what do you mean?” 

Jaemin sighed, wetting his lips. “C’mere.” Jisung shuffled over. 

Cute. 

Jaemin reached out to pull Jisung’s hips towards the bed, guiding him to kneel on the mattress. 

“Can you use me?” Jaemin asked, eyes lidded and glassy. 

“N- hyung, I-i respect you t—“ 

“I’ll teach you,” he offered. 

Jisung coughed, looking down. “Yes please.” Jaemin, grinning, lay back against the pillow. 

“You don’t have to do much,” he murmured, sitting himself back up to undo Jisung’s pants and tug them down. Jisung whimpered in embarrassment, his body tensing when the older reached his hand down the front of his boxers. 

He gasped cutely, not knowing where to put his hands as one of Jaemin’s started to jerk him off. It really took no time at all - or, so it felt to Jisung - before Jaemin stopped, and tugged down his boxers as well. 

“So,” Jaemin began, laying back down on the bed and spreading his legs so that Jisung was in between them. “You have a big cock, but do you know what to do with it?” He bit his cheek to keep from laughing at Jisung’s flustered reaction. 

“Um... i guess?” he squeaked. 

“Okay,” Jaemin nodded. “Try it, then.” 

Jisung shook as he leaned forward, muscles tensing as he pushed into Jaemin’s heat. He shuddered. 

“Good, sungie,” Jaemin moaned softly. “Now use me, okay?”

“I-I dont-“ 

“I promise, I can take it. As hard as you can.” 

“B-but hyung...” 

Jaemin interrupted him by grinding down on his cock, eliciting exactly the reaction he was looking for. An ashamed moan, and a soft “Okay.” 

Slowly, Jisung started to push in. Jaemin obviously loved lube. 

“Come on, harder,” Jaemin whispered. 

Jisung fell forward catching himself with one arm on the headboard and one arm beside Jaemin, and thrust in harshly. Once. Watching for any sign of discontent in the older. When all he was met with was a pleasured moan and a dazed smile... he began to thrust in and out quickly, deeply, harshly. He was on the verge of tears, ashamed that he was doing this to his hyung, but he was conflicted... it felt so fucking good. 

He let both his forearms drop beside the older’s head, holding him just so that he could bury his head in Jaemin’s sweaty neck, biting it softly. “Fuck, hyungie...”

Jaemin knew he wouldn’t last long. He thought Jisung wouldn’t either, but obviously, he had dreadfully miscalculated the time. 

The weight in the pit of his stomach was coiling, legs shaking. Jisung was reaching spots Jaemin didn’t even know existed, and he was hitting them over and over again. 

“J-Jisung,” he moaned weakly, choking out another as a blinding pleasure coursed through his body. With a loud and broken sob, he came hard, almost blanking out for a while. When his senses returned, Jisung hadn’t stopped pounding into him, and he was reminded very quickly of how weird overstimulation feels. Not to say that he didn’t love it. 

“Jisung, Jisung... jisung, jisung,” he chanted, squirming in pleasure. 

“Is it good, hyung?” 

“Mm, sungie, so fucking good,” he choked. 

“My stomach, it,” he breathed in shakily. “Hyung, I’m gonna cum.” 

“Cum, Sungie,” Jaemin panted, reaching a weak arm up to latch onto the younger’s back. Jisung whimpered, then stilled. Jaemin could feel the hot release filling him up, then Jisung slumped over onto him. His body was shaking; he was crying.

“What’s wrong, Sungie?” He mumbled, still feeling every slight movement inside of him. 

“I can’t... I can’t believe I did that to you,” he whimpered. Jaemin’s arm tightened around his back. “‘M sorry, hyung.” 

“Come on, sungie,” Jaemin whispered. “That was perfect.” 

“But you won’t be able to dance right tomorrow,” he replied, sitting back, pulling out and wiping his eyes. He pulled the front of his pants and boxers back up, then turned to look at Jaemin, who was still lying back on the bed, legs spread, a mixture of cum and lube dripping slowly from his stretched hole. 

“That was the point, Jisung,” he murmured. 

Jisung finally spotted his toothbrush right at the back of jaemin’s dresser. He plucked it up, and stood up. “I’m gonna, um... go... thank you, hyungie.” 

Jaemin just winked. 

 

And wouldn’t you know, the younger returned after not even a week, saying, “hyung, could you help me again?”


End file.
